Reminiscences
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: Jin and his daughter moved to his dojo to train his daughter when a certain figure shows up. Read and Review.


Dang…it's been a long hiatus. Anyway, because of my craziness of Tekken has back, thanks to Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion, I decided to write one. I just wondering, after seeing Jin Kazama with all of those his motorcycle stunts, he looked like Sasuke Uchiha in Cloud Strife's Fenrir (lol). This one is slight Jin/Nina, very slight. Jin Kazama is very OOC. Don't blame me, I'm just trying to get him some nice personality, since he doesn't have one, and at least none was nice.

Disclaimer: Tekken wasn't mine. If it was, Jin would've knocked up Nina. Naturally. Not in IVF or whatever it was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

|Yui's POV|

It's been days since we 'escaped' to the remote mountain in Yakushima, Japan. Well, not escaping technically. We're just isolating ourselves from other people. While we're here, my mother takes over as the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, while my father 'dragged' me here to train me. He'd already trained me with all those self-defenses and martial arts, but he hasn't teach me one, how to control the Devil Gene.

So here we are, staying in his used-to-be dojo, training every day. The reason why my mother didn't came here:

1. If we're all here, no one watches the Zaibatsu.

2. Dad doesn't believe Asuka or Leo as the head, even though Asuka was related to him.

3. Well…I don't want it. Damn, I'm still couldn't believe dad's story about how cold-blooded assassin mom was, but hell, she's a hot-tempered. If she saw me here, training with my father with injuries and all, she would probably beat my father to death.

And so far, I got…nothing. No, just kidding. In fact, I had learned how to transform and returned, but still, no lesson of controlling yet. Goddamn it, I don't want any Asuka around to touch me only to get me back to human. Moreover, I don't want to fall between her boobs like my dad did. I'm straight, dimwit. Dang it, old man. You're cold, but yet you're a pervert. If both Asuka and my dad heard this, I would've gotten whacked on the head.

"Where'd you get that?" I looked to the side only to find my father walking towards me before sitting next to me.

"Eh…what?" I asked. He pointed to both of my hands and I looked down. A picture of a jet black haired kid, whom I guess is my father, was in the arms of a brown haired woman in her mid twenties.

"Oh, I was just about to ask you. I found this on one of the tables." I replied as I handed him the picture. He took it and stared. A few moments later, I saw him smiling sincerely, as if he was recalling past memories.

"I'll take it you're already know who the damned kid was." a snort coming out from my mouth.

"Yea, I almost thought it was Me." a short laugh came out from his lips. He then let out a long sigh as he looked up from the picture.

"We're looked alike, Yui…"

"Yea, but grandma had dark hair while mom was a total blonde. I'm lucky I don't get the blonde part." I heard him laughed. When we're in the situation like this, where we would talk about various things, I often talked about how could mom doesn't inherit anything to me and all. This blonde thing often got the laugh out of him.

"But let's think of it. With the same hairstyle you have now, what if the color was blonde instead of black? It'll suit you…"

"It will not suit me and I don't want to be like Leo. Just keep laughing. I'm fine." he chuckled at my sarcasm. After a few moments, I heard him sighed and then ruffles my hair.

"Did you know that many years ago you were barely existed?" he suddenly said, I saw him smiling at the corner of his lips. I gaped.

"What?! You almost killed me?! Is it because I'm an illegal? " I asked in disbelieve. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Not kill you, but killed myself. Long time ago, I decided to end the bloodline by killing Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima before end up my own life. Without children." he emphasized the last words at me. I let out a sigh. That was close.

"However, I suddenly changed my mind and…"

"Do the deed?" I cut him in. He looked at me confusedly.

"What deed?" he asked.

"You and mom…" I put two fingers and clasped them in one. "Duh?" he realized what I mean and starts laughing.

"Of course not. I mean, not yet. My past, it has a lot of tragedies. I want to kill my father, I want to kill my grandfather, your mom wants to kill me, and then your dear aunt Asuka also wants my head on the plate." he explained.

"Of course she wants your head on the plate, you fall between her boobs." I muttered. Unexpectedly, he went froze at the sudden memories, I guess.

"Well, I prefer to fall on your mother…"

"Stop right there, old man. You're getting on your Romeo side and you know I'm surely don't like the sound of it." he looked at me with knowing smile and eyebrow rose.

"What's up with you two? Don't you want me as nice and Romeo-ish as other daddy did?" he asked. I laughed.

"Dad, you're not 'other daddy'. You're different. Beside, I'm used to you being like this." he smiled.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I have a dad who was cold-blooded chicken-butt haired…"

"Like you're not a chicken-butt haired…" I glared at him when he cut off my words. He immediately fell silent.

"A cold-blooded good-looking man…in his younger years, but then became a greatest, nicest, good-looking man in the world. And I'm unbelievably proud of having him as my father. And…don't forget the chicken-butt hair he inherited me." I said the last part with fake dreaming-like voice. I saw him smiled, then chuckled as he shook his head amusedly.

"Dad…" he looked at me questioningly.

"Don't ban me from the tournament again." he smiled and shook his head.

"I won't if you learn all of these." he replied. I smiled and looked up at the reddish sky. The sun had almost set its way towards the west point. I stretched out my hands slowly before got up.

"I'll get cleaned up before dinner. Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"What?" I grinned.

"I want a brother. See ya later, dad." I said before quickly walked away.

|Jin's POV|

My eyes widened slightly at her answer and shook my head amusedly. A few moments later after she was out of sight, I looked towards the lake and forest in front of me. This place had brought up many memories. I felt like I was running around this lake as a kid a few days ago, but right now, here I am, not a kid anymore. Just simply a man. I smiled. Thank God, Yui has both me and Nina as she grows, not like me, only have a mother to raise me till I was 15. With no father. I don't want her to be like me, grow up with hatred and all the bad things.

I sighed. As I was just about to get up from where I sit, my eyes caught a glimpse of white light across the lake, right under the tree, which I remember a tree where I used to sit with my mother. My eyes widened as I realized what, who it was. There she was, Jun Kazama, sitting under the tree, with eyes on me and a sweet smile of hers. I gasped silently as I saw her smiling at me. I took a deep breath, holding the sudden pain in my heart. I couldn't help but smiled back at her untouchable figure. God, how I missed her so much…

"I'm proud of you, Jin. You've become a better person than your father. Yui's lucky to have you as a father." I heard her voice in my head. I smiled. Slowly she faded away, leaving traces of white light. As I closed my eyes, I felt a single tear fall from my eyes. I hope you know you're the one who courage me to become like this. I quickly sighed and looked down as I rudely wiped the tear away.

I could never forget about you, mom. Because you're the reason I live my life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ookay…this wasn't Father's Day or Mother's Day. It's just the story, okay? Gee. Man…there's a lot of OOC in this thing. Just imagine Jin Kazama smiling -Jin fangirls squealing and swooning- or maybe imagining he's laughing sincerely, not evilly -Jin fangirls screaming- But seriously, I rarely (or maybe it's really doesn't exist?) found Tekken scenes showing Jin smiling or laughs. I wrote Jin's POV in tears because of Jun's appearance. It was so sad, for me, I guess. Oh, and by the way, Jin's daughter's name is Yui Kazama.

Anyway, I'm in the middle of working in Tekken 7 fanfiction. So, I gotta need some help here. I gotta need at least 3 OCs for Tekken 7. If any of you interested, please leave out the character's name, appearance descriptions, origin, relation, fighting style and a little back-story in the review.

Please read and review.


End file.
